catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
It's a Wonderful Half Life
It's a Wonderful Half Life is the eigth episode of CatDog from the second season. Characters Present *Cat *Dog *Winslow *Cliff *Lube *Shriek *Rancid Rabbit *George Washington *Abraham Lincoln *Nearburg Residents Summary CatDog dream of being separate animals. Plot The episode opens up where a fast moving steam train rushes out of a tunnel, pulling a boxcar and caboose and billowing clouds of steam and smoke. As it does, it heads toward a curve that is next to a large cat head shaped mansion. The train is going too fast for the curve, but is unable to stop, then jumps the tracks and crashes into the mansion... and even knocks down the background. It is then revealed to be a model train set owned by Dog and a model building that Cat made. Cat is very angered that Dog had wrecked his model dream house with his train. Dog apologizes, but grabs a screw of Cat's house, and wonders how he could fit in it. Cat grabs the screw and tells Dog that it's a model. Dog tells Cat that it was an accident, but is shocked when Cat, who is still angry, and thinking that it was an accident, grabs the engine of Dog's train, and throws it against the door, breaking it into pieces when it hits it, and Cat says that wrecking the train was also an accident. Now Dog is angry that Cat wrecked his engine. Cat complains that Dog is always breaking his stuff while Dog complains that Cat never wants to have fun. Both are angered by the rude comments they gave to each other, so they both wished they were never attached to each other. While this is going on, Winslow's door opens while he's working on something in his room using a jackhammer, and tells CatDog to keep it down. When Winslow sees that the two are angry, he warns them not to go to bed angry, but they just answer him by tossing the remanence of Cat's dream house and Dog's train at his door just as he closes it. As CatDog go to bed, they still mutter angrily about each other as they're beating their pillows, then they fight over the blanket and end up ripping it in half, and that was when their dreams begin. Both CatDog's dreams are styled after classic retro cartoons from the late 1920's or early 1930's and everyone is drawn like old MGM/Disney type characters. In Dog's dream (which is the dream that starts the whole main part of the episode), he is a hobo with a derby, a cane in his hand, a scarf around his neck, a pair of pants, and even a small rag tied around the end of his tail (and also a pair of gloves like most 1930's cartoon characters), but lives a very fun and cheerful life. He sings Life is Great with different cartoon animals, including the sun and a train. After the song is done, he is lying and relaxing under an apple tree while it also shows a life-sized version of Cat's dream house in the distance. In Cat's dream, he is a millionare tycoon and the owner of a plant inside his mansion that manufactures money just for him. It first shows him sleeping in his bed when he calls Winslow, his butler, and drops his ball of yarn and it rolls and knocks on Winslow's door, then Winslow comes out with Cat's breakfast, caviar and milk (Bossy '84 according to Cat), and after Cat is done with his breakfast, he then says that it's time to get to work and starts singing I Love Money. After the song is over, he orders his workers to speed up production so he could make more money. As they do, he notices the Greasers, who in his dream are workers for him, and fires them just for fun. After the Greasers leave after they're fired, the house suddenly shakes as a train speeds down the tracks next to it and causes a large room full of coins and dollars to come out and flood the room, burying Cat and Winslow. Cat, annoyed with how the trains go by and shake his home, says that he's going to buy the railroad just so he could move the tracks further away from his home. Later that day, a freight train that looks just like the one Dog ran into Cat's dream house and Cat threw and broke steams into a railroad yard and Dog climbs out of one of its boxcars and notices three other dogs kicking a can around and playing. He introduces himself to them and asks them if he could join in the fun, which they are more than happy to let him. But as they're playing, a truck full of supplies in order to build railroad tracks and Cat's limousine, driven by Winslow, suddenly pull up and Cat orders the workers to get started. Then he notices Dog and the three other dogs playing, then steps out of his limo and orders them to get off his property or else he would have them arrested. Dog tells Cat that they were just having fun, but are kicked out when Cat just yells "Get out!" at them, making them leave. Later that night, the Greasers, now homeless and warming themselves by a barrel fire in an alleyway in the city after being fired by Cat, plan to get their revenge on Cat by singing We're Gonna Get That Cat, and the song ends by showing the headlights of a car (possibly Cat's limo) then that of a train. They soon carry out their plan as Winslow is driving Cat back home in his limousine. First they toss a trash can in front of Cat's limo, causing it to screech to a stop, then the Greasers surround the car, saying that they'd like a 'word' with Cat. Cat says that they're gonna get them (meaning him and Winslow), but Winslow chickens out and runs away, much to Cat's anger who bellows out at him that he's fired. At this point, a very nervous Cat is now left at the mercy of the Greasers. Meanwhile, Dog and the three other dogs he was playing with earlier are now sitting by a fire tossing cards into Dog's derby. As they are, the three dogs' mother calls them to tell them that it's time for dinner. Dog asks them if they could stay and play one more game, but fails when the other dogs tell him that they have to go home. After they leave Dog alone by himself, he then starts to sing about how he would like a home and a friend for life. After he finishes his song, he then notices the Greasers chasing Cat toward a freight train sitting in a siding. The Greasers then threaten Cat's life for firing them for no reason, but before they could hurt him, Dog, who appears leaning against one of the boxcars, interrupts them and tells them that three against one isn't fair. After saying this, Cliff tries to rush Dog, but Dog trips him with his cane, then he takes care of Shriek and Lube and makes a break for it with Cat, but are unaware that the train is about to pull out. The engine's bell rings as the train slowly starts to move. Dog and Cat run alongside the moving train to try and jump on board, but are still chased by the Greasers, who are in hot pursuit. Dog manages to jump onto one of the boxcars, then he leans out of the door and reaches for Cat's paw. Back with the real Cat and Dog, their dream clouds are shown moving slowly closer to each other as Cat's dream counterpart gets closer to Dog's in his dream. Then just in time, Dog grabs Cat's paw and pulls him onto the train, just as the Greasers jump and try to grab Cat, but end up face planting onto the ground as the train chugs away. Cat, grateful to Dog for saving his life, offers Dog to live him with him. Dog is now happy that he has a home, and Cat is now happy that he has a friend, and they both sing a brief song about it as the train speeds down the tracks, but unfortunately their dream ends abruptly when the train reaches the end of the line and crashes. In the morning, CatDog wake up suddenly and fall out of their bed from the train crash in their dream. After having their dream, they finally make up their quarrel and Cat offers that they fix Dog's train, but Dog offers that they should fix Cat's dream house first, in which Cat agrees. Then Dog rushes the both of them to fetch the power tools, and the episode ends outside their house with a lot of crashing and yelling from the two of them coming from inside. Trivia *Mr. Sunshine and Eddie do not appear. *The scene where Cat calls for Winslow by dropping his ball of yarn and rolling into his bedroom door in the beginning of his dream is a reference to the classic movie Citizen Cane *One of the three dog kids that Dog plays with bares a close resemblance to Bimbo from Betty Boop. *Throughout Cat and Dog's dreams, all of the characters are in black and white while everything else is in color. *This episode, especially the characters in the dreams, are a spoof of early cartoons of the late 1920's and early 1930's. * The engine of the train in the opening scene and in their dreams is a 4-4-0 or an American type steam locomotive, which was the most common wheel arrangement for locomotives during the 1800's on American railroads. Transcript For a full transcript of '''It's a Wonderful Half Life', click here.'' Gallery The gallery for '''It's a Wonderful Half Life' may be view here.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2